ThunderClan has gone MAD!
by Lightwave
Summary: ThunderClan has gone mad, Firestar is eating dragons, Sandstorm grows a fish tail, Brambleclaw can fly and Leafpool has had a dream from Starclan telling her that a Pickle will... read the story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan gone mad

Firestar and Sandstorm were eating a dragon in his den while watching The Price is right on there plasma TV, when Leafpool burst in to the den screaming "AHHHHHHHHHH STARCLAN HAS TOLD ME THAT A PICKLE WILL EAT THE...THE... CLAN!!!! WE ARE DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!" Firestar just stared at his kit and asked "What is this 'pickle' you speak of?" then Sandstorm twitched and Ashfur popped out of grave and started singing In The End By Linkin Parks. After 1,538,726,354 encores he sashed off to see Squirrelflight. Leafpool ran out of the den and started screeching that a pickle will eat the clan. Then Sandstorm finished the dragon off in one huge bite and burbs all the names of the members of StarClan and Firestar listened to see if if Graystripe was there but he wasn't then when Sandstorm had finished she grew a fish tail and Firestar asked if she knew where Graystripe was and she just said "OF COURSE I KNOW!!!! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A NORMAL CAT?????" "U...um... no?" "GOOD CAUSE I AM NOT! AND HE IS IN RUSSIA EATING THE BEST CHOCOLATE IN THE WORLD!!!" Firestar just stared at his mate and blinked. Then all of a sudden a pop tart popped out of no where and granted Firestar three wishes, but before he could wish for anything Brambleclaw jumped and started flying every where screaming "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

To be continued...

What will Firestar wish for?

Will the pickle really eat ThunderClan?


	2. Chapter 2

Coco puffs

When Firestar came back to his senses he saw the floating-wish granting-pop tart and remembered his three wishes! "Ohh what should I wish for?" he meowed to Sandstorm that was by now half fish, so he just decided that he would wish for the first thing that popped into his head, but before he could say it Leafpool burst in AGAIN but this time she had good news! "COCO PUFFS ALONE WILL SAVE THE CLAN!!!!" then she dashed off leaving Firestar thinking about Coco Puffs so he wished for Coco Puffs. Then a pickle fell from the sky and took Firestars Coco Puffs!!!! BIG mistake… Firestar was on fire with rage and yowled "YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE MY COCO PUFFS!!!!!!!!!!" The pickle trembled in fear. Firestar through him-self at the pickle and used FURY-SWIPES!! (but wait that is from Pokemon… oh well) but when he bit it, it turned into MILK! "OH NOOOOOOO NOT MY ONLY WEAKNESS well not including hot she-cats…MILK!!!! STARCLAN FORBID!!!!!" but then he fond out that milk goes good on Coco Puffs so he bottled it. He was about to eat his Coco Puffs when a pink chuwawa dressed in a grass skirt and a hawain T-shirt and started to dance the hula!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES THEY BURN!!!!!!" screeched Brambleclaw who had just come down from dancing in the stars and ran over to Squirrelflight cowering behind her "Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOKE SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ashfur yowls "My eyes they burn!!!!, stupid dog!!!" "It burns!!!!" The whole ThunderClan yowls, but then finally Berrykit started to eat it! "COME ON BERRYKIT YOU CAN DO IT!!!!" Firestar yowled over the munching Berrykit was making. Finally it was gone and Berrykit was a hero! Of course while this was happening StarClan got bored so they started too explore there territory! They start too explore there territory and they find portals to other worlds and dreams! Bluestar decides to go into Crowfeather's dream and scare the crap out of him and that's exactly what the hyper she-cat did. She hops into the portal…

in Crowfeather's dream

Crowfeather is chasing a rabbit in Windclan territory when a blue-gray she-cat floats down and sits on the rabbit! "Crowfeather you are a cheating little burger and you need help… go see a sphinx." Then the she-cat floated up and then poofs away. Crowfeather was stunned then he fell in a vault of sticky black stuff and he drowned.

back at StarClan's territory

"Bluestar quick come here!" a random StarClan warrior meows so she waddles over to the spot and sees a portal too an anime world and all of the StarClan warriors walking into it! So of coarse she follows.


End file.
